custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ's Tummy-Ache (Thevideotour1's version)
BJ's Tummy-Ache is a custom Barney & Friends home video that was released on December 2, 1995. Plot When BJ gets a tummy-ache from eating too many chocolate chip cookies, Barney and his friends must help him feel better. Recap Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Grace (Lynsey Bartilson) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Morgan (Tiffany Burton) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Owen (Daniel Fennick) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Hilda (Jody Locke) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Theodore (Landon Prairie) * Axel (Casey Rion) * Kenneth (Nathan Regan) * Oliver (Kyle Stanley) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Who Took the Cookies? # The Tummy Song # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Everybody Needs a Nap # Big and Little # Look at Me, I'm 6! # The Friendship Song # Fruit Salad # Clean Up, Clean Up! # Everyone Is Special # I Love You Trivia * The version of "Who Took the Cookies?" uses the same musical arrangements from "Anyway, You Slice It" (except it is extended) and new vocals rapped by the kids. * The version of "The Tummy Song" uses * The version of "The Doctor is a Friend of Mine" uses * The version of "Fruit Salad" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Clean Up" uses * The version of "Everyone is Special" * Season 3's I Love You uses the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?". * This is the first time BJ had a tummy-ache. The second being "Circle of Friends" (November 5, 1998), and the third/last being "BJ's Snack Attack" (September 26, 2006). * When BJ feels sick, the green effect was on his face. * BJ's vomit from eating too many chocolate chip cookies is computer-animated. * BJ's diarrhea from eating too many chocolate chip cookies is also computer-animated. * Baby Bop is mentioned in this video. This time, * The preview for this video is announced by Don LaFontaine whose nicknamed "Thunder Throat" and "The Voice of God" and he works at Los Angeles, California, U.S. * Production for this video took place in June 1995. Quotes Quote 1 * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the kids are having a make-believe tea party) * Axel: Okay. We have our tea and we're bringing food for the make-believe tea party? * Hilda: Do we have mud pies? * Oliver: We do. * Grace: Cinnamon buns? * Kenneth: Yep. * Kathy: Blueberry muffins? * Oscar: Yep. * Morgan: And marshmallow treats? * Antonio: Coming right up. * Theodore: Okay. We have the food for the make-believe tea party ... but there's one thing we don't have. * Kathy: What's that? * Theodore: We don't have chocolate chip cookies for everyone to share. Tosha. Min. Do you have chocolate chip cookies? * Tosha: We do. * (cuts to Tosha and Min bringing a jar of chocolate chip cookies) * Axel: Wow! They are so tasty! * (Tosha puts the jar of cookies on the table) * Min: Wow! I hope these cookies will taste very good! * Antonio: Yeah, they will. * (Theodore opens the lid from the jar and the kids see that there are no cookies in the jar) * Theodore: Oh, no! The cookies are all gone! * (all of them groan) * Theodore: Now we'll never have cookies at the make-believe tea party! * Oscar: Maybe somebody took the cookies. * Morgan: But who? * (the song starts for "Who Took the Cookies?") Quote 2 * (after the song, "Who Took the Cookies?", Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi everybody! *Kenneth: Barney, I wonder who took the chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar. *BJ's voice: (groaning) * Tosha: What's that sound? * BJ's voice: (groaning) * Morgan: Is it BJ? * Barney: You might be right. * (BJ arrives, holding his tummy, groaning in pain) * Barney and the kids: Hi, BJ! * BJ: (groaning) Hi Barney! Hi guys! * Barney: What's the matter, BJ? * BJ: (groaning) I have a tummy-ache! * Kenneth: BJ, how many chocolate chip cookies did you eat? * BJ: * (all of them groan) * Barney: * Quote 3 * (after the song, "The Tummy Song") * Quote 4 Quote 5 Quote 6 Quote 7 Quote 8 Quote 9 * (after the song, "The Friendship Song") * Kenneth: Barney, now that BJ's tummy is all better, can we have something healthy? * Barney: Yeah. This calls for a healthy treat! * BJ: Oh, boy! * Morgan: Barney, are we gonna have a fruit salad? * Barney: Yes, Morgan, we are. *Oliver: So this means we're having foods we have for the make-believe make-believe tea party tomorrow instead of today? *Barney: Yes, Oliver. *BJ: Oh, boy! A fruit salad?! I can't wait to make it! Quote 10 * (after the song, "Fruit Salad") Quote 11 * (after the song, "Clean Up") * Barney: Everything's all cleaned up! Quote 12 * (the next day, Barney, BJ and the kids are bringing foods that the kids have yesterday for the tea party) * BJ: May I please have a chocolate chip cookie? *Barney: Yes, you may. *